Sun's Shadow
by account on hiatus 555
Summary: A gang of suspicious cats calling themselves "Sun" have appeared to RiverClan. Their intentions unknown. A war with WindClan stirs up unease and secrets that lay just below the surface are unearthed. The sun always leaves a lingering shadow.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**-ThunderClan-**

**Leader: **Swiftstar- a tom black as the moonless night. He has a nick in one ear, and is slightly battle-scarred. His nose is black, somehow darker than the blackest black, and he has enchanting blue eyes. **(6 lives)****  
Deputy: **Shadowshimmer**-** black and gold she-cat with amber eyes**  
Medicine Cat: **Elmspot- A brown she-cat with spots of light brown and gray eyes. She's small on average but has powerful hind legs.**  
Med. Cat Apprentice: **Mistypaw- gray she-cat with darker flecks on body. She has blue eyes and white paws.

**-WindClan- **

**Leader: **Dawnstar- A beautiful long haired pale ginger tabby she-cat with ocean-blue eyes with crimson-amber flecks; bears a heart shaped patch of white fur on her chest. **(9 lives)****  
Deputy: **Duskstorm- a pretty she cat that's very strong and excellent at fighting. Her whiskers are rather short, and so is her tail. She has a silvery-grey pelt with a white chest and paws. She's fairly small in size, and has a torn ear from a fight as a kit with her littermates.**  
Medicine Cat: **Mintleaf- A beautiful soft white she-cat with misty blue eyes. She is small on average. Due to a birth defect she has a blinded left eye.**  
Med. Cat Apprentice: **Streakpaw- A brown tom with a white streak along the right side of his body, has yellow eyes

**-ShadowClan- **

**Leader: **Skystar- Pure black she cat with a v-marked white on her chest and weird  
red/amber eyes. **(9 lives)****  
Deputy: **Blackwind- Black she-cat with white paws and green eyes**  
Medicine Cat: **Shadowwhisper**- **dark gray tom with black paws, ears, tail tip and gray eyes**  
Med. Cat Apprentice: **Rowanpaw- A dark reddish brown tom with darker paws, tabby stripes and ice blue eyes

**-RiverClan-**

**Leader: **Shadestar**- **black she-cat with piercing amber eyes **(7 lives)****  
Deputy: **Pebblefrost- A big dark gray tom with amber eyes **(Mate: Icefur)****  
Medicine Cat: **Songfur- A pretty golden brown cat with light green eyes  
**Med. Cat Apprentice: **Snowypaw- short white and gray tabby fur she-cat with a light white star above her right front paw. She also has light silver spots all over her body.

**Warriors: **

1. Icefur- A pure white she-cat with amber eyes **(Mate: Pebblefrost)  
**2. Bluefoot- A dark blue-gray tom with blue eyes  
3. Ashfrost- Short haired gray tom with streaks of white and ice blue eyes. Big build with huge paws and a scuffed ear  
4. Amberleaf- a dark golden almost light orange she has a brown tail that's 4 foot long making her have some balance when she climb she has long legs that are a dark brown. Her ears are white and ginger but mostly ginger you can see the white at dawn. Her eyes are the color of fire scorching through the woods they only become lighter when she is happy.  
5. Brookstorm- a pretty short haired blue gray she-cat with stormy gray eyes. She is medium on average but relies mostly on her agility to defeat her opponents. Due to a fight with a fox she has a scar on her right shoulder.  
6. Adderstrike- ginger and black tabby tom  
7. Eveshadow- Black she-cat with a slight purple tint to her pelt that makes her sparkles at night. She has blue eyes. **  
**8. Russetwind- A handsome brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes. **(Mate: Spottedflower)  
**9. Thornclaw- A brown and white striped tom with pale yellow eyes and intimidating sharp claws.  
10. Dustcloud- A dark gray tom with black paws, ears, and tail tip. He has strange ice blue eyes that almost look cloudy.  
11. Flowerrush- Small tortoiseshell and white she-cat with striking amber eyes. Has a long scar running down her left shoulder  
12. Feralheart- A solidly-built, long-haired brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
13. Duskclaw- Black furred tom with several blue stripes. Tail is quite bushy and eyes are piercing blue.

**Apprentices:**  
1. Streampaw- silver she-cat with black tabby stripes. She has white on her ears, tail tip and paws and black whiskers. **(Mentor: Ashfrost)**  
2. Splashpaw- A brown tabby tom with black stripes and golden amber eyes. **(Mentor: Russetwind)**  
3. Pearlpaw- A beautiful ginger and cream tabby she-cat with dark ginger flecks and violet eyes with blue flecks. **(Mentor: Flowerrush)**  
4. Foxpaw- A reddish-brown she-cat, she has black tipped ears, underbelly and paws. She has pale yellow eyes. She has a normal build but she's used to relying on her quickness in fights. She has a small scar above her right eye. **(Mentor: Feralheart)**  
5. Darkpaw- handsome pure black coated tom with pale blue colored eyes. **(Mentor: Brookstorm)**  
6. Cranepaw- A solid gray tom with gold eyes **(Mentor: Duskclaw)**  
7. Heartpaw- Ginger she-cat with a white patch on the left side of her flank. She has blue eyes. **(Mentor: Eveshadow)****  
**  
**Queens: ****(FULL)**  
1. Fawnjump**-** A light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly and dark green eyes (**Streamkit- **A feisty, bold, and a little bossy light gray tom with a white tail tip and green eyes/ **Leafkit-** calm and gentle dark brown she-cat with blue eyes. Looks similar to father) (Adopted- **Forestkit- **a surprisingly mature, fun, silver tabby with vivid green eyes)  
2. Grasswhisker- A light brown she-cat with light tints of gold in her paws, hind legs, and underbelly. She has pretty green eyes. (**Sorrelkit- **an adventurous, attention seeking small dark brown she-cat with tiny golden paws. She has enchanting dark green eyes.)  
3. Softwillow- Soft furred brown she-cat with a darker brownish tail. She has soft and bright green eyes. (**Tawnykit-** very hateful of the other clans silver she-cat with white paws and pretty blue eyes/ **Blackkit- **believe that all cats have some good in them but, that does not make him willing to just trust them; pure black tom with amber eyes)  
4. Spottedflower- a golden and white she-cat white small fluffy ears. Her body is covered with small silver spots she is like snowypaw only with a pale gray star on her LEFT back paw and fern green eyes. (**Brightkit- **a stubborn, trouble making, leader of the other three,bright golden she-cat only her tail is pure white/ **Bramblekit**- cool, caring and joker handsome sleek brown tabby tom/ **Cloverkit-** follows her sister everywhere; a pale frosty white she cat with grassy green eyes) **(Mate: Russetwind)**

**Elders: **  
1. Leafstorm- Thin and light brown with yellow eyes  
2. Stepfoot- A light gray tom with blue eyes  
3. Robinsong- A light brown she-cat with light tints of gold in her paws, hind legs, and underbelly. She has pretty green eyes.  
4. Shadefeather- beautiful dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**-Sun-**

**Leader: **Saber- handsome, long haired, silky, black coated tom with the tips of his ears, tail and paws silver. He has pale green colored eyes. Broad shoulders and build, relies heavily on his strength but has oddly fast quickness for his size.**  
**  
**Deputy:** Autumnsun- reddish orange she-cat with red-brown stripes like a tabby and dark gold eyes

**Healer: **Forestfire- A beautiful black she-cat with ginger & dark ginger flecks and red-amber eyes.

**Warriors:** **  
**1. Aura- long white spotted brown fur with beautiful sea-blue eyes and long whiskers. Her left ear has a shiny object through it (like an earring) and she has a black tipped tail.  
2. Jumper- a white tom with black spots all over. He has very dark amber eyes and a long tail** (Moon's mate)  
**3. Faith- silvery she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.  
4. Graves- A skinny light grey tabby tom with misty green eyes. Several nicks in both ears.  
5. Flash- a handsome black tom with flashy silver stripes and striking dark green eyes**  
**  
**Apprentices:**  
1. Honeybee- A small beautiful ginger she cat. She has a yellowish stripe going down her chest all the way down to her paws. She also has alluring dark icy blue eyes. **(Mentor: Faith)**  
2. Dove- She is a small, sleek, light gray, she-cat. Her soft gray fur has an identical white, wing-shaped patch on either side. She has lively, bright, blue eyes. **(Mentor: Aura)**  
3. Ghost- short, sheet-white tom with a nicked ear and a long, pink scar down his left flank. He has icy blue eyes, but isn't blind like most blue-eyed white cats. He has a pink nose. **(Mentor: Saber)**  
4. Mirror- a strikingly beautiful, fluffy white she-cat with a single silver streak running from her left shoulder to her right hind paw. She has dark green eyes that never show her feelings. **(Mentor: Autumnsun)**  
5. Hawk- a muscular dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes **(Mentor: Jumper)**

**Queen:**  
1. Moon**-** black she-cat with silver front paws and dark amber eyes. **Expecting **Jumper's** kits.  
**2. Breeze- Silky, chocolaty brown, she-cat with thick, wavy, medium length fur and dark, jade green eyes. **(Dusty- **Very feisty and independent dusty brown tabby she-cat with dark, jade green eyes.** /Whisker- **shy, quiet and is always calm; soft, dark brown tom w/ thick, long fur and warm, brown eyes**)**

**Elder:** **  
**1. Whisper- a light gray tom with tabby markings. He has yellow eyes and many scars on his body.  
2. Alira- She is a cinnamon brown she-cat with white paws and sparkling green eyes.

**The main cats **_are_** but **not** limited to:**

RiverClan-

**Main- Duskclaw, Splashpaw, and Sorrelkit  
Secondary- Shadestar, Snowypaw, and Forestkit**

Sun- Mostly every cat, but the more frequent ones will probably be.

**Main- Aura, Autumnsun, and Dusty**  
**Secondary- Saber, Mirror, and Forestfire**


	2. Prolouge

**AN: I felt kind of bad for just leaving the Allegiances up. So this is my tribute with a lot of plot progressing. Not very long, but it's just the Prologue so don't fret! Enjoy! **

**Sun's Shadow:  
Prologue  
****-Splashpaw's POV-**

"Splashpaw! Wake up already," A voice broke through Splashpaw's pleasant dream of a forest full of plump mice. He felt something jabbing at his side and with an annoyed hiss he lifted his heavy lids to meet the pale yellow eyes of Foxpaw looking down at him.

"Foxpaw…" Splashpaw emitted a yawn.

"Yes you mouse-brain, I know your fantasies of me are quite wonderful but Feralheart simply insisted that I come get you," Foxpaw followed this by placing her paw on top of his head and pressing it down.

"Why?" Splashpaw swatted her paw away before standing up and stretching.

"Russetcloud is too lazy to come get you himself," Foxpaw mewed with an annoyed tone of voice, "Actually he's too lazy to even ask me to come get you."

"Don't be so harsh, I find Russetcloud to be a special breed," Splashpaw shook his fur before following Foxpaw out of the den.

"How so?" She stopped around the entrance where he supposed Feralheart and Russetcloud were supposed to meet them.

"Well no matter what prank I pull on him he always says the same thing," Splashpaw whiskered twitch in annoyance just thinking about it, "How do you expect to be a good warrior when you keep playing kit pranks like that?" He mimicked Russetcloud almost perfectly. Foxpaw broke out into laughter.

"I hope you're not mocking me, Splashpaw" A familiar voice came from behind him. Splashpaw turned around to see two brown tabby toms, one slightly bigger than the other, walking toward them. The smaller one fixed Splashpaw with his amber eyes.

"Oh of course not Russetcloud, I was just mimicking a certain lazy fishface," Splashpaw stated, he saw as Foxpaw stopped snickering and was now looking at the two. For a second Splashpaw thought he might have gone too far until Russetcloud calmly stepped forward and scuffed him hard on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Stupid furball," Russetcloud stated while Splashpaw growled.

"Poor Russetcloud, he has such an incompetent apprentice," Foxpaw teased her tail flicking back and forth in amusement.

"He does have quiet a mouth on him," Feralheart said from his position sitting next to Foxpaw.

"He only acts out because he knows I'm far superior to him," Russetcloud stated coolly. Splashpaw gave him an annoyed look.

"I like to think it's because it's fun to annoy you," He retorted, before anyone could say anything else a patrol came rushing into camp. Pebblefrost, deputy of RiverClan, was first to appear through the entrance he seemed like a big blur of gray as he walked toward Shadestar's den in quiet a hurry. Following him was Brookstorm and Ashfrost with their apprentices Darkpaw and Streampaw trailing close behind.

"I wonder what all the ruckus is about," Feralheart commented, starting forward to meet the two warriors who were quietly talking a while off from their apprentices. Russetcloud followed behind. Splashpaw tried to nonchalantly follow but was stopped by one look from his mentor. With a huff, he walked over to the group of apprentices that had formed around Darkpaw and Streampaw.

"So what's happening? Pebblefrost was headed toward Shadestar wasn't he?" Foxpaw asked earnestly. Darkpaw gave her a leveled look before looking away. Streampaw padded at the dirt awkwardly.

"Well?" Pearlpaw asked curiously. Splashpaw watched the ginger and cream she-cat emerge from the queen dens. Darkpaw shrugged and Streampaw looked up at the group.

"Well we kind of saw bones lying around near our WindClan border," Streampaw said cautiously. Darkpaw hissed at her.

"You mouse-brain! Pebblefrost told us not to say anything till Shadestar spoke," Darkpaw glared at her and she glared back.

"It's not a big deal, we were going to find out one way or another," This time it was Cranepaw who spoke up. Splashpaw turned to his left to see that the solid gray tom had been listening in the whole time, unnoticed.

"Yeah keep your fur on Darkpaw," the small ginger she-cat known as Heartpaw said, jabbing Darkpaw with her forepaw.

"Fine but I want no part of this," Darkpaw stated looking around at the group that had formed.

"Well no one wanted your input anyways," Foxpaw said haughtily earning her a glare from the black tom.

"We have rogues come through all the time? What's the difference," Pearlpaw voiced trying to get back on subject. She started to sit down on Splashpaw's right.

"It wasn't just a few, it was like our prey pile with about a quarter cut off," Streampaw continues, "There was so many, probably fed over ten cats at least!"

"Do you think it's like those stories with BloodClan in the past, the ones we use to hear about as kits?" Cranpaw asked slightly worried.

"Maybe it's just a bunch of harmless kittypet's that strayed to far," Heartpaw suggested.

"That's like saying a kittypet hunts better than you," Darkpaw said coolly, earning him a glare from the ginger cat. Everyone turned to look at a white and gray tabby she-cat heading toward them.

"Snowypaw, do you know what's happening?" Cranepaw asked as the medicine cat apprentice got within hearing distance of the group.

"About the supposed band of cats that's appeared near the border with WindClan?" Snowypaw asked, walking up so that she sat down in the small circle the other apprentices had formed.

"Yeah!" Foxpaw said.

"Well I heard Songfur talking to Shadestar about a dream she had, but I only caught a few words," Snowypaw said with a small sigh.

"Well?" Splashpaw asked, everyone turned to look at him and he shrugged impishly.

"I heard things like, rogues, banning, but most importantly Songfur kept repeating something about sun's shadow," Snowypaw watched as everyone looked confusedly at her.

"Isn't a medicine cat supposed to interpret stuff like that?" Darkpaw asked giving Snowypaw a look.

"Shouldn't overgrown furballs who don't want to get involved keep their traps shut?" Heartpaw asked, jabbing Darkpaw again. He swatted her away before grumbling to himself.

"Well it's hard to interpret when you didn't have the dream yourself," Snowypaw added.

"Well I guess we'll find out now," Cranepaw said motioning toward the ledge where Shadestar jumped up on.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Shadestar yowled; every cat seemed to look up at the gleaming black she-cat. Splashpaw watched as all the apprentices seemed to form a line as they got closer, Foxpaw and Cranepaw on either side of him.

"Pebblefrost has informed me that on the patrol of WindClan's border they found traces of rabbit bones and fish carcasses, I know others have been informed that there was enough prey to fill over ten cats bellies, this is true," Shadestar stated. Splashpaw watched as murmurs started up. They were quickly silence as Shadestar continued.

"There is no need to be alarmed, everyone has returned and we will be sending out patrols to investigate, we-" She was cut off as a voice rose up.

"Duskclaw, Eveshadow, and Icefur just went out hunting!" A dark blue-gray tom stated. Splashpaw recognized him as the newly appointed warrior Bluefoot. He knew that Icefur was Bluefoot's mother and he figured it must be nerve racking hearing this news and then knowing your own kin was out there unaware.

"Pebblefrost, Brookstorm, Thornclaw, and Adderstrike, will go as a search party," Shadestar stated motioning to Pebblefrost and the others, "The rest of you make sure you stay in camp! No leaving, no exception!"

"I hope they'll be alright, Heartpaw will be a wreck if anything happened to Eveshadow," Foxpaw whispered worriedly from next to Splashpaw. He nodded his agreement before looking back up at Shadestar.

"Clan meeting dis-" She was cut off again as a yowl split across the clearing. Everyone's head seemed to turn to the source. Standing there was two she-cats. Eveshadow and Icefur were breathing heavily with battle wounds.

"They took Duskclaw!" Eveshadow's voice seemed to echo through all the cats, there was defining silence, and then like a switch turned on, the uproar of confused and outraged cats talking amongst themselves ensued.

"Silence!" Shadestar's voice calmed all the chatter. She leaped off her ledge and walked toward Eveshadow and Icefur.

"Who? Who took Duskclaw?" She asked the two she-cats.

"A group of cats ambushed us while we were hunting, they smelled strange, not like any clan," Icefur voiced.

"They called themselves the Sun!" Eveshadow stated. Her ragged voice was the only one heard. Splashpaw ears instantly perked up. He didn't realize who had moved next to him until he heard her. The pretty golden medicine cat known as Songfur only whispered one thing.

"Sun will rise, some holding the shards of life that river needs. However with the sun brings its looming shadows and the beginning of dawn; good or bad none can tell,"

**AN: Next chapter will probably be in a day or two. Don't stop reviewing because the reviews I got made me want to post this up for you guys.**


	3. Chapter 1: Sly Words

**AN: Sorry this took so long. Busy busy busy.**

**Sun's Shadow:**_  
Chapter 1:_ Sly Words  
******-Autumnsun's POV-**

_Autumnsun had a lot of emotions swirling through her at the moment. Most of it being plain confusion. She had gotten a lot of information to process from her awakening in the morning till now. She wasn't sure how it all got into this mess though._

_It might have started when Forestfire had a vision or it could have started when Dusty had a strange determination to surprise Aura and Whisper was dragged into it. It most definitely could have started when they waited just a little to long talking to Alira._

_So many actions that caused reactions. Out of all of these though, Autumnsun just chalked it up to be that Ghost became just a bit too curious of the Clan cats and now they had a problem only she seemed to see. _

_It just happened to be sitting calmly in the middle of their camp having a stare down with Graves. Autumnsun nearly laughed at the sight. The Clan cat didn't even looked ruffled by the kidnapping because he just stared, silently, at Graves. Of course Graves wasn't one to make conversation. So the cat would probably get bored staring after awhile._

_Plus Autumnsun had more pressing things to do than watch the cat who was already being watched. One of these things was probably confronting Saber on his foolishness but also to get the stinging scratch on her shoulder patched up by Forestfire, but instead of doing any of those two things she found herself thinking about all the events that led up to what she would call, a disaster:_

"Saber are you listening?" A black she-cat with dark ginger flecks fixed her amber eyes on the handsome black coated tom relaxing in the sun.

"It's a nice day today," Saber said languidly looking down at her from his position on a rock. Pale green eyes locked onto dark amber ones.

"Can you start paying attention?" Forestfire said haughtily giving him a glare. Saber ignored her.

"I like our system, so you had something to say about the Clan cats?" Saber asked giving her a serious look.

"Oh so you do listen," Forestfire's tail twitched in annoyance.

"Your voice bores me, either tell me your vision or go away." Saber said with a hint of annoyance in his voice that had the significantly smaller she-cat shrinking back slightly.

"Saber!" A reddish brown she-cat locked her golden eyes on the black tom.

"Oh Autumnsun, didn't realize you were there," Saber stood up from his laying down position and stretched. He hoped down off his rock and looked bored at the two she-cats in front of him.

"You always know when I'm around, you said so yourself," Autumnsun meowed calmly back at him.

"You listen to me too often," Saber said with an amused twitch of his whiskers.

"Now that we have Sabers attention-"

"Partly" the black tom stated.

"-you can continue Forestfire," Autumnsun said giving Saber a look which he returned with smugness that she could sense.

"Well the vision I had was about the Clan cats and us," Forestfire said slowly.

"Continue," Saber said sitting down in front of the two. His tail wrapped neatly around his forepaws. Autumnsun always wondered why Saber got so serious when it came to the Clan cats they had encountered over the years. She always figured it was because they were a threatening bunch, but now she didn't think that so much. Autumnsun brushed off any further thoughts just in time to hear Forestfire saying something important.

She reminded herself that she shouldn't let her thoughts wander like that in case Saber noticed her inattentiveness. For some reason the thought of disappointing him gave her a dropping feeling in her stomach.

"-we were living with them, apart of the Clan." Forestfire said an earnest tone laced her voice. Autumnsun watched as Saber's tail swished with anger. She interrupted him before he said anything.

"That's hard to believe; we've been separated from them for moons now, nothings going to change," Autumnsun voiced looking at Forestfire but sneaking a peek at Saber who seemed to be staring at her with some emotion she couldn't quite place.

"Actually it's not, Moon's going to be having her kits soon; her percentage is higher in the Clan camp than here. Not to mention Honeybee has come down with something and there's not much I can do with the limited supplies I have. It makes sense to make ourselves known to the Clan," Forestfire stated. Saber growled.

"Are you trying to tell me how to lead?" Saber hissed menacingly taking a step toward Forestfire. She wasn't sure what she was thinking at the time but she stepped in front of the black she-cat swiping her tail over Saber's muzzle in a calming gesture.

"She was just telling you her thoughts," Autumnsun watched as Saber flashed his claws in a last threatening manner before smoothly walking past the two.

"I'll kill her if she challenges me like that again," He said calmly like it was a normal thing to say before walking away toward the middle of their camp.

Autumnsun stared after him before her attention was called away by Forestfire.

"I'm surprised I didn't notice it before," Forestfire said gently.

"Notice what?" Autumnsun turned to look at her curiously. The black she-cat looked back at her, her amber eyes filled with thoughtfulness.

"Saber's soft spot," Forestfire simply said before walking away leaving Autumnsun more curious than ever.

She hadn't realized how long she stood there till she heard commotion in the camp. Slowly she made her way over.

"You insolent little mouse-dung!" Aura's hiss resounded around camp calling her to attention. Autumnsun moved a little faster to the scene.

"Careful Aura or you'll hurt her," Autumnsun heard Whisper's old gentle voice just as she turned the corner.

"It would be a good riddance, less incompetent mouths to feed," Aura seethed growling at the ball of fur hidden by Whisper's forepaws.

"At least I wasn't the one who fell in the river and had to get saved like a damsel in distress because I couldn't swim," The ball of dusty brown fur replied and Autumnsun recognized it to be Dusty, Breeze's kit.

"You little-" Aura jumped at the two claws glinting in the sun. Autumnsun knew she wasn't going to make it in time. She saw Whisper pushed Dusty back with a force that had the small she-cat tumbling backwards. Whisper and Aura went down in a hissing heap.

Then like a flash of explosive lightning Saber and Ghost were there pulling the two apart.

Saber grabbed Aura by the scuff and dragged her off while Ghost tried to help Whisper up. When the black tom tossed the hissing white, brown spotted she-cat he decided to speak.

"What are you doing?" Saber asked with a commanding tone. Aura didn't back down. Her beautiful sea blue eyes held a silent challenge within them.

"Helping him into his last days," Aura growled crouching down.

"It would be a waste if I let you run around killing whoever angered you, now wouldn't it?" Saber as if on queue he looked up at Autumnsun. She never could understand how he knew she was always there. He looked back at Aura.

"Maybe to you, my life would definitely be easier," Aura said with a flick of her tail. She seemed to have calmed down significantly. Autumnsun guessed that those were some of the effects Saber had on everyone.

"Why don't you take the younglings out for some hunting, maybe even test their skills, a lesson in battle or two," Saber said looking back at the sheet-white tom with ice blue eyes known as Ghost. He motioned with his tail for Ghost to go forward

"If you want," Aura's eyes glinting with excitement at the thought of battle.

"You go, come on Autumnsun help me with him," Saber said walking over to the old cat that had a few nicks and scratches but most importantly it looked like he had a twisted leg from the fall. Dusty was padding at his light gray fur. Whisper had his eyes closed.

"Hey are you dead?" Saber asked looking down at the cat. Whisper opened his eyes but gave Saber no answer.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dusty meowed sadly as Autumnsun flanked Whisper on the right side and Saber on the left.

"Kit," Saber stated looking down at small brown she-cat.

"It's Dusty," She flicked her small tail in annoyance.

"Stop being a nuisance," Saber gave the small cat a hard stare. Autumnsun interjected.

"You can see Whisper later, we're taking him to Forestfire, check in with Breeze first," Autumnsun said softly. Dusty nodded before running off toward her mother.

"You have a way with kits," Saber commented looking at her.

"Yeah and you don't," Whisper rasped out with a short chuckle.

"Whatever you're going to die soon anyways," Saber stated nonchalantly.

"Saber!" Autumnsun gave the black tom a sharp look.

"It's the truth," He mumbled.

The rest of the helping Whisper toward Forestfire was left in a silence Autumnsun could tolerate without it getting uncomfortable. When they stepped into Forestfire's little cove they spotted was the small pretty ginger she-cat sleeping on one of the set up moss beds and a silvery she-cat standing over her. When they were inside the silver she-cat looked up and previewed the scene with her blue eyes.

"What happened?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing," Saber stated as they laid Whisper down on a bed in the far corner, away from the sick patient.

"But Whisper is-"

"Fine."

Autumnsun took it as Saber wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

"He just got into a little fight with Aura, nothing to worry about Faith," Autumnsun reassured the pretty silver she-cat. Faith nodded her head before giving a glance toward the entrance.

"Forestfire went out to get some things, you can leave if you want and I'll tell her about Whisper when she gets back," Faith suggested. The reddish brown she-cat watched as Saber walked out the entrance without another word. Autumnsun followed.

"Why don't you take Mirror out and go check on Aura and Ghost," Saber suggested looking over to see the beautiful fluffy white she-cat playing with Dusty and Whisker.

"What if something happens in camp?" Autumnsun asked also looking at her apprentice who was having quiet a bit of fun running about.

"I have Flash, Hawk and Jumper with me, so I rather you go check on Ghost and Aura, I just realized I don't like those two together," Saber said fixing his pale green eyes on her.

"Where's Graves?"

"I sent him on a tiny solo mission,"

"Meaning?"

"He's spying on the Clan cats,"

"Saber!"

"I feel like you've been saying my name a lot today."

"It's necessary for all the times you don't seem to think about other,"

"I think about you all the time,"

"W-what?" Autumnsun faltered staring at him.

Pale green eyes met dark golden ones.

"Like the fact that right now you're not doing what I say and I'm getting a teeny bit angry,"

A flick of a tail and a scrutinizing look took place, neither noticing Mirror who had been sitting their looking at the two.

"Saber said teeny," Mirror chuckled which earned her an annoyed look from his royal highness.

"Just get the job done, Autumnsun," Saber said walking away from the two she-cats. When he was out of sight Mirror decided to speak.

"He doesn't like me very much," The white she-cat stated looking up at her mentor.

"Saber doesn't like much of anyone," Autumnsun said nudging Mirror playfully. She started to walk in the direction she saw Aura and Ghost take, Mirror padded after her.

"He likes you," Mirror almost ran into Autumnsun; the reddish-brown she-cat had stopped almost suddenly when the words left the smaller she-cats mouth.

"That's questionable," Autumnsun shook her head and began walking again.

"Well he's mostly around you or alone; he only addresses you by name directly, like if I wasn't here I'm sure he'd use my name, but as soon as I get into hearing distance I'm either being ignored or called a pest," Mirror meowed, though she didn't seem quiet glum about the whole being called a pest part.

"I don't think-" Autumnsun was cut off as a familiar voice spoke out. She turned to see a cinnamon brown she-cat with green eyes coming out of the Elder's Den, which really was a small enclosing of rocks with soft moss bedding for two.

"Mirror, Autumnsun, what a nice day it is today isn't it?" The brown she-cat commented walking up to the two.

"Alira!" Mirror jumped forward and touched noses with the older she-cat.

"Still as energetic as ever," Alira commented giving her an appraising look.

"I expect nothing less," Autumnsun voiced. The white she-cat padded at the ground, ears heating up.

"Well what are you talking about?" Alira asked looking at the two.

"Saber's dislike for everyone," mewed Mirror looking over at her mentor.

"Saber doesn't hate everyone," Alira mewed, tilting her head curiously at the two.

"Easy for you to say, he treats you like a queen," Mirror shut her mouth quickly only mumbling apologies.

"That's because she was friends with his mother," Autumnsun looked at Alira who looked at her with slight surprise in her green eyes.

"Saber had a mother!" Mirror looked between the two's silent glances with curiosity.

"Saber mentioned it," Autumnsun coughed uncomfortably under Alira's stare.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm surprised Saber said anything," Alira meowed still looking at her.

"What was she like?" Mirror interjected.

"I'll save that one for when you have to change the bedding again," Alira meowed gently. Mirror nodded eagerly.

"We should get going, Saber told us to go check on the others," Autumnsun said motioning for Mirror to follow her –

_Autumnsun was cut out of her flashback by Saber's silent presence by her side. The black tom was giving her an lazy annoyed look that he had perfected very well. Autumnsun looked back at him._

"_What?" She asked him._

"_Go to Forestfire," He mewed._

"_Why?" _

"_Your shoulder,"_

"_In a few," _

_He glared. She glared back._

"_Now."_

"_Why?"_

"_You're useless to me if you're hurt," Just like that Saber walked away from her. She would never admit it, but she felt a deep pressure in her chest. A feeling she couldn't identify nor did she want too. Before she could walk to Forestfire's den a yowl rang out through the camp. She looked over to see Aura standing their flanked by Ghost and Hawk._

"_They want to discuss a bargain," Aura spoke out loudly. Her eyes fixated on Saber. Autumnsun could see her gang mates gathering around. Even Moon was sitting comfortably outside with Breeze by her side. She couldn't see Forestfire or her patients Whisper or Honeybee anywhere. _

"_A trade for their clan mate I suppose," Ghost also said eyeing the Clan cat that was still being watched by Graves._

"_Well then let's pack it up," Saber watched as every cat but Ghost looked surprised._

"_What do you mean?" Dove asked._

"_We're going to be paying the Clan cats a visit, a new era has begun," _

**AN: Well tell me how I did. This was mostly about the Sun cats just like the first chapter was more about the clan. The next chapter will be a mix.  
The **possible** next POV's for the next chapter will be: **Duskclaw, Forestkit, and Mirror **or** Duskclaw, Snowypaw, and Dusty  
**I'm not sure yet. Anyways. Review!**


	4. Chapter 2: Under Suspicion

**AN: Happy New Years! and a very late Feliz Navidad! If you celebrate that =] I know I do! **

**Sun's Shadow:  
**_Chapter 2: _Under Suspicion  
**-Duskclaw's POV-**

He wasn't very excited about being kidnapped. Then again he had a little fun in the staring competition he had with the cat across from him, however getting back to RiverClan seemed to be one of his main concerns. Along with calming his curiosity of these strange cats that call themselves – Sun.

They were strange, yet not so very different.

He had a few inferences while observing the group:

There was most definitely a leader. Duskclaw would regularly see the silky black tom slinking his way around camp before disappearing, never once casting him a look. Even though their personalities were way different, Duskclaw couldn't help but compare him to Shadestar. If you didn't look at their completely different colored eyes they looked almost identical. Despite the silver tints on the Sun cat. He almost made the mistake of calling the leader Shadestar the first time they met. If it wasn't for the pale green eyes that looked up at him with a distinct distaste shown; he might have done it.

Duskclaw could also tell that the reddish-orange cat walking around camp was the deputy. He found that the lithe she-cat was usually, unlike the leader, frequently glancing uneasily in his direction. He came to the conclusion that some didn't support the leader's choice in this matter. It seemed like that for many. A few cats followed their deputy in looking quiet unnerved by his presence. Others however stared at him coolly or with an excited glitter in their eyes.

He also noticed there was a medicine cat. Whose name he picked up was Forestfire. She wasn't different from any other medicine cat he had the pleasure of meeting. Kind, gentle and caring, the black dark ginger flecked she-cat stood out to him in more ways than one. It wasn't the fact that her looks caught his eye but the words she spoke. He couldn't help overhearing her talking about a vision she had. Visions were meant for medicine cats, more specifically, medicine cats who were gifted by StarClan. This left him with quiet the conundrum on his mind.

Then there were obviously apprentices, warriors, queens and their kits. He also caught a cinnamon brown she-cat slowly walking around. He figured she was one of the elders. So he really came to the conclusion that, the Sun cats were oddly similar to them. They just had no rules, no boundaries.

He was kicked out of his revere when a flash of black nudged him forward. He whipped his head around to meet the pale green eyes of the leader of Sun. The twitch of the other cats whiskers indicated that he was quiet annoyed and Duskclaw realized that he had been walking slow for a while now.

They were walking toward RiverClan. He noticed that they had come across the small stream that flowed near RiverClan. He couldn't help but be surprised. It was the first time that the Sun leader had addressed him.

"Clan cat," The black tom stated, waiting for Duskclaw to answer him. It seemed that the Sun cats that had come with him all trotted slowly ahead. The one thing that Duskclaw noticed strange was that they had brought a queen and her kits. The two small balls of fur were being helped by the deputy across the stream. He was almost positive that RiverClan would fight with Sun. The she-cat elder was also walking on ahead. The only one that didn't walk ahead of the leader and Duskclaw was a sheet-white tom who fixed the two with his unflinching ice blue eyes.

"Yes?" Duskclaw looked at the two.

"I really, really, really hope you don't run," The black tom said looking at him like he was an insolent kit. Duskclaw would have bristled and growled at the leader but decided against it. Instead he looked calmly at the two.

"Or?"

"Or he will hunt you down and kill you, unfortunate as that would be," The leader motioned toward the tom next to him.

"Unfortunate?" Duskclaw asked curiously.

"Yeah we need you as – leverage I guess you could say,"

"Leverage for what?"

"Jeez, you ask a lot of questions," The black tom seemed to almost sigh heavily in exasperation. He noticed that a white tom with black spots was picking his way slowly toward them.

"Saber, you should go ahead, Autumnsun isn't familiar with the surroundings," The black spotted tom said walking closer.

"Alright alright, I'll be back," Saber meowed, and in one graceful leap he had crossed the small stream and disappeared into the brush. Duskclaw turned to look at the new comer. It was weird how they just seemed to sit there. The new cat didn't even look at him and the white tom behind him couldn't keep his eyes off of him. It was quiet a predicament.

Then just like that "Saber" appeared from across the stream, gave one look to the group, and disappeared again.

"It's time,"

Duskclaw was nudged from behind by the white tom. The group crossed the stream with ease and continued forward. He noticed that they were getting closer and closer to RiverClan camp. So close that at one point they stood just outside the camp lines.

That's when they stopped.

"You went over with Graves right?" Saber looked at the white tom that calmly looked back at him. They seemed to watch each other for a long time before the white tom nodded.

"How many?" The white tom directed his question to the other black spotted cat near them.

"From what I know, I think one will do fine," Saber nodded, and the white tom disappeared. Duskclaw looked around but his attention was captured by Saber.

"Let's go," The black tom said walking forward.

Then they emerged and Duskclaw didn't realize how homesick he was until he saw all the familiar faces. Every one of his clan mates seemed to be in the camp. It was packed full of growls and hisses. He saw Shadestar sitting calmly in the clearing. Next to her sat Pebblefrost. The silence that ensued was almost suffocating.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Shadestar asked her amber eyes flicking from Saber to the tom next to him.

"Well if you get a good laugh out of it how can I protest," Saber replied. His aloofness had many cats growling. He only gave them a disdainful look. Duskclaw couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going through Shadestar's mind at the moment, but he was sure that Saber was aggravating her. However she didn't show it.

"How do you expect to survive if we decide to deal with you now, taking one of us is something we don't take lightly," Shadestar spoke and Saber gave her an almost mischievous look.

"Well, leverage was our key point, but how much was to little was what was getting me a little stumped so I decided we'd go for a bigger approach," Saber took a seated position.

"Meaning?"

"Well we have you surrounded,"

Duskclaw looked around to see the faces of the Sun cats slowly appear behind groups. There were a few behind the apprentices that sat together and the rest seemed to be behind the warrior mob that was sitting around Shadestar.

"Are you underestimating us? My cats can fight back, plus we out number you," Shadestar gave Saber an annoyed look.

"Well like I was saying, bigger the better, yes?" Just like that a yowl came from the right. Duskclaw watched as the white tom that had followed him around came out into the center holding something in his teeth. Duskclaw realized surprise that the bundle of silver in the white tom's teeth was Tawnykit. The feisty she-cat laid limp in the others mouth. This got outraged cats hissing and growling at the cats in front and behind them.

"Is she…?" Shadestar stepped forward with a hiss only to be side tracked by Saber.

"Nope, perfectly alive, so I would appreciate it if you calmed your cats, before he gets a little bloodthirsty," Saber said motioning to the white tom that didn't look anything but indifferent to the situation. Duskclaw watched as Pebblefrost calmed the cats down.

"What do you want?" Shadestar asked with a growl.

"Well actually I want to talk, in private," Saber stated walking toward the clan cats. Everyone tensed.

"You're insane," Shadestar muttered, fixing her amber eyes in anger at the black tom.

"I'd like to think I'm just full of surprises," And with that they disappeared into the leaders den.

**-Mirror's POV-**

When Saber and Autumnsun disappeared Mirror had to admit she was a little nervous. Especially because Saber tasked her with the job to kill an apprentice in cold blood if she was told to. She never killed another cat before. She never wanted to. Her, Dove and Hawk were on their paws ready to strike if the apprentices did anything funny. Which they didn't. They were all remotely calm. This surprised her.

However, they probably thought that they could beat them with ease. They were three and the Clan cats were seven. They would have been four if Honeybee wasn't sick. The thought of Honeybee flashed through her mind.

Saber said that's why they were here, to help Honeybee and Moon's coming kits. However Mirror found it hard to believe that Saber didn't have a secondary motive. She was loyal. She never doubted her loyalty to Saber or the Sun cats. It was just that, she really didn't want to kill cats that she didn't know.

Maybe. Just maybe, it was better not to know them. Mirror figured it would be harder to kill them if she did know who they were. Knew their personalities, their parents and their hopes and dreams. She was so focused in thought that she didn't realize the whole camp had shifted tones. With the absence of the Clan cats' leaders and second in command everyone seemed to be on edge.

"Maybe Saber really is insane, look at the odds, how can we win?" Mirror whispered looking at the two cats besides her.

"We can't, if it comes to a fight," Hawk said before focusing his attention back on the clan cats. With this new information Mirror pondered on a few things.

"That makes sense, Saber's probably thinking that even the thought of us taking down cats is fear enough not to fight," Mirror said her eyes watching the clan cats in front of her intently.

"So he brought us into a suicide fight all on the hopes that the leader was smart and levelheaded," Dove said looking at the cats that were also talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I think they knew each other," Mirror stated.

"What?" Dove asked curiously.

"It was just that they talked like they knew each other, you didn't get that feeling?" Mirror asked. Dove shook her head before looking at Hawk. He didn't say anything and Mirror figured that that one piece of info was all he was going to give.

"That's crazy," Dove stated digging her claws into the dirt.

"They established what was theirs. They addressed their clans almost like they were, comparing, like it was a rivalry between them," Mirror stated with a shrug.

"Can you even imagine that we have more ties to the Clan cats then originally thought," Dove whispered quiet loudly. Mirror gave her a small be quiet look.

"Even if Saber did have a few ties to the Clan cats, it's not like any of us are related to him," Mirror said and Dove let her eyes flicker around the camp.

"I know it's just cool if you think about," Dove straightened a little from her crouched position.

"When I think about it, it makes us out to be the villains," Mirror murmured, her words were lost on Dove but she watched Hawk fix her with his dark amber eyes. For a split second she thought he was just going to stare at her but instead he spoke one last time.

"Only a few, the rest have some light, it depends what category you want to put yourself in," Hawk murmured.

"Do you think that's why Saber chose Sun to be our name, because though we have shining cats we always cast a dark shadow," Mirror looked at him but the dark brown tabby had no other words left to say, leaving Mirror with millions of questions and little answers.

Good thing it was now that the leaders decided to emerge.

**AN: I know I said I was going to do three POV's whatever they may be, but I wanted to leave it there. Next chapter will start out in Forestkit because I was going to but him in this chapter but decided against it. I will be doing either one or two other cats.  
I will **probably** do:  
**Sun:** Aura  
**RiverClan: **Snowypaw**

WARNING: I've decided this story will have deaths. Deaths will be random but I promise I will try and not kill off your only cat or your favorite cat. Also Sun Cats will probably **not** die. They might but it's highly unlikely. However for RiverClan there will be a few deaths. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I don't want this story to be all happy dory... **If you want you can tell me a cat you don't want to die, but you also have to tell me a cat that can die. **Not saying they will die. If you only have one cat then that'll be a different story and I wont kill them so don't worry.

Thanks and review!


	5. Chapter 3: Need Help?

**AN: Howdy! I have not given up. If anything I know exactly what I want to do with this story! **

**Sun's Shadow:  
**_Chapter 3_: Need Help?  
**-Swiftstar's POV-**

Swiftstar often sat and wondered why he was so fond of staying awake when others went to sleep. He could blame it on his restless thoughts, but he found himself almost loving the silent darkness that he sat in. A nice warm den which occasionally let in the breeze of night; yeah he liked it a lot. However one of these days was not his haven of peaceful night. Every one of his clan mates seemed to be walking about, pacing and waiting.

Swiftstar, however, was in the medicine cats den. Consulting with Elmspot and Shadowshimmer:

"If what you saw was true…"

"A battle _is_ approaching," Elmspot confirmed.

"Wonderful," Swiftstar wrapped his tail around his paws as he thought. The midnight black tom thought and thought; really he was almost beginning to dislike his night time.

"It's hard to distinguish who's actually fighting, it's almost like you received only a piece of the prophecy," Shadowshimmer meowed.

"It's more of a vision than a prophecy; StarClan wanted me to see this, and yet didn't want me too," The brown she-cat was anxiously pushing and moving her herbs around; not seeming to find the right place, yet unable to look at the two cats sitting beside her.

"What do you mean?" The black and gold deputy asked.

"When I was watching the battle there was this blinding flash of light throughout the dream, but it grew bigger, slowly, like a sunset just coming over the river but it was so bright and everything just seemed to disappear as it spread, and when it consumed everything the dream stopped," Elmspot decided now was the time to meet their eyes.

"And the cat outside?" Swiftstar and Shadowshimmer both seemed to cast a look toward the exit.

"Nothing," Elmspot replied.

"I think we should listen, the foreigner came with news, and we can decide to listen or not," Shadowshimmer suggested.

"Alright, let's go," And with that Swiftstar exited the medicine den, followed by his deputy. Only when he emerged did every cat look up at him in silence. It seemed that the new comer had started some form of nervousness to spread throughout his clan. With a deep breath in, he spoke:

"I see you all have been awaiting news," A pause, "I've decided to speak with the new comer and based on the words spoken, will decide the path ThunderClan will take in this whole dilemma," Swiftstar's powerful voice made some nod and some ogle in awe.

However, even though Swiftstar put on a brave voice he couldn't help but feel that things would turn down hill from here.

**-Skystar's POV-**

The first thing Skystar noticed was that it was really too early to be woken up. Yet Shadowwhisper just _had_ to tell her about his dream this _very_ instance. She should probably suggest some sort of soft waking up method to use next time, but instead she was greeted with a paw jabbed into her rib and a scuffling of muffled voices.

"Just give her a second to wake up will you!" Skystar noticed her deputy Blackwind's voice almost instantly.

"I gave her all last night," This time Skystar noticed the voice of the medicine cat, Shadowwhisper. As she started to fully wake up, she realized that the two were bickering once again.

"She had a rough day yesterday, have some patience!" Blackwind all most growled out. Well, this wasn't something Skystar wanted to hear first thing in the morning.

"I had patience… _all night_, it ran out when you refused to let me wake her up till sunrise," Shadowwhisper growled back, annoyance lacing his tone.

"Will you two, for StarClan's sake, stop already!" Skystar snapped out even though it was muffled with a small yawn as she began to stretch. Blackwind looked at her with a hint of concern.

"Skystar are you-" The black she-cat grew silent by a sweep of the leaders' tail over her muzzle.

"Fine, fine," Skystar meowed fixing her deep red eyes in the direction of Shadowwhisper.

"Well, I had a dream of a huge body of water splashing everywhere because the air was whipping everything. It was like a huge storm…" Shadowwhisper seemed to think for a moment.

"A storm, do we need to prepare for a flood?" Skystar asked curiously.

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure either, the dream just stopped after the water started to run red," Shadowwhisper gave a distant look.

"Red? Like blood?" Blackwind asked looking between the two.

"Maybe… what happened when the dream ended?" Skystar asked in full leader mode.

"Like I said, the water ran red, but then…" The dark gray medicine cat trailed off. The room grew silent.

"There was a sliver of a sun peeking out over the water, that's how I could see the red…"

"Why would StarClan give you a vision that you can't figure out…" Blackwind thought her green eyes looked toward the ground in deep thought.

"Nothing can ever be simple," Shadowwhisper stated.

Skystar nodded her agreement.

**-Forestkit's POV-**

It's only been a few days but Forestkit had this uncanny sixth sense that kept him on edge around the Sun cats. He couldn't count out that they were perfectly normal cats. Everyone that he had seen so far had a personality that hardly spelt killer, and yet there was something off putting about them.

However he was just a kit. What did he know?

"Forestkit?" Ever since the leaders came out saying that the Sun cats would be staying for a short time each cat was designated to their respective dens. That meant that the queens that resided with the Sun were now staying in the Queens Den. During this time he has got acquainted with two other kits: Dusty, a spitfire of a she-cat, and her polar opposite brother, Whisker. He had to admit, it was nice having new playmates in the den, but it didn't mean that everything was all nice and playful.

Forestkit turned his vivid green eyes in the direction of the voice that he recognized as Fawnjump, his adoptive mother. He loved her like he would his real mother and she always treated him like one of her own.

"I think it would be nice if you showed the others around the camp, you know taking them on one of your adventures," The she-cat suggested. Forestkit took it as they wanted the kits to leave to discuss _adult_ talk. Though he was curious he nodded and walked over to the kits that were all sitting around each other.

"Well _I_ say that Shadestar can take on your flee brained _leader_ anytime," It really wasn't surprising to see Tawnykit arguing, once again, with the Sun kit known as Dusty.

"I'd like to see that," Dusty said haughtily.

"It feels like you guys have been arguing for moons now, can you give it a break!" This time it was Brightkit who spoke up between the two.

"We all know that Tawnykit hates everyone and everything, so really this shouldn't be a surprise," Forestkit turned to look at his step brother, Streamkit, making his way over to the group followed by his step sister, Leafkit.

"It's not like we should trust them or anything," This time Tawnykit's brother Blackkit spoke up.

"Who said we wanted your trust!" Dusty retorted looking at all the cats around her. Her tail swished in annoyance and this time a tiny, pretty, dark brown she-cat spoke up.

"Can we all stop fighting?" The innocent she-cat known as Sorrelkit suggested.

"I agree, arguing is sort of pointless, especially since we don't know how long their going to stay," Bramblekit was seated next to his two sisters watching the others idly.

"We can go explore?" Forestkit piped in. Everyone seemed to turn their head to him curiously.

"Can we go see Splashpaw?" Sorrelkit asked eagerly.

"Well I was thinking more of staying near the den but-" Forestkit didn't get to finish as others began to speak.

"Splash_paw_?" Dusty asked curiously.

"He's an apprentice, you have apprentices don't you?" Streamkit turned to look at Dusty.

"Is that when we get trained?" Dusty questioned back.

"You get trained!" Cloverkit spoke up, "That's no fair!"

"Well Mirror teaches a little bit of what she learns from Autumnsun but Saber won't let us go out and hunt or anything," Dusty reasoned.

"Whoa… too many names," Bramblekit muttered.

"Yeah and they make no sense either, what's a Mirror?" Brightkit asked.

"What's a Dusty?" Cloverkit added in.

"I wouldn't talk, if you take out all the first parts of your names your all just Kit!" Dusty retorted annoyed.

"When we get older we get different names than just kit," Forestkit stated.

"Sounds tedious, I say just drop all of those names and you got your _real_ name," Dusty retorted puffing out her chest.

"Or add a kit to your name," Leafkit suggested. Dusty looked at her, disgust evident on her face.

"No way!"

"Dustykit sounds kind of nice," Cloverkit noted.

"I agree, Dustykit and Whiskerkit!" Sorrelkit meowed happily.

"I think Dustkit sounds better," Leafkit said.

"Hey you can't just change my name like that!" Dusty said looking between the she-cats.

"I think we're supposed to go see the apprentices?" Forestkit suggested.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Sorrelkit said excitedly jumping up.

Forestkit couldn't help think that this was one interesting bunch.

**-Aura's POV-**

"Being in this camp is suffocating, when are we leaving?" Aura asked, her whole stance spoke of anger and edginess. She wasn't against attacking Saber, and she probably would if he tested her patience too far.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Saber asked letting his gaze linger on the beautiful sea-blue eyes that gazed back at him sparkled with anger and restlessness.

"Hardly, all these self-righteous cats hanging around really grates at your nerves, if it wasn't for the truce I'd have fun killing them all," Aura grounded out. Saber's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"In due time, I think that I have something that'll help you… relax," Saber said lowly eyeing her reaction. Her eyes lit up slightly at the prospect of something that would help her release her anger.

"What do you purpose?" Aura asked slowly. Out of all this talk she didn't notice a certain cat walking up to the two. Saber turned to look at the approaching cat and with a mischievous glint in his eyes, looked back at Aura.

"Let's just say I have an assignment of sorts for the two of you,"

**-Snowypaw's POV-**

"Songfur did you move the dock leaves?" Snowypaw asked curiously looking around the pile of herbs in front of her. She felt the presence of her mentor standing near her but when she received no answer she turned in the direction of the medicine cat.

"Songfur?"

"Oh sorry Snowypaw I was just thinking about something," Songfur mumbled idly. Snowypaw snickered.

"You always are, I think we should put the water mint over by the juniper berries, are you alright Songfur?" Snowypaw asked shifting the piles but briefly glancing up at her companion.

"Oh yes, whatever you feel like you should do, this will be your medicine den," Songfur said wistfully like she was thinking about something of more importance.

"Don't count yourself out yet Songfur, you're not that old!" Snowypaw said to lighten the mood, "Oh found the dock where do you want me to put it again?"

"Where ever you like," Songfur's head tilted toward the entrance of the den. Before Snowypaw could reply she heard a commotion outside.

"I'll go look," The white she-cat said before padding lightly outside. There was already a crowd of cats hovering around. Snowypaw noticed Bluefoot and Ashfrost looking like they were fresh out of a battle. She saw Shadestar pacing back and forth.

"What's going on?" Snowypaw was surprised to see that the voice came from a Sun cat. She noticed it to be the medicine cat Forestfire looking worriedly at the two RiverClan cats.

"WindClan has declared war on us!" Bluefoot responded. Shadestar looked toward Ashfrost for more information.

"They crossed our border and attacked us, sent us running back to tell the story," Ashfrost summed up.

"That makes no sense, Dawnstar is a reasonable leader, are you sure it was WindClan cats?" This time it was the deputy Pebblefrost speaking out.

"I'm sure," Ashfrost meowed clearly. A rush of whispers and meows spread throughout the cluttered group.

"Well, well, it seems that getting into fights is a regular thing for your _clan_," Snowypaw looked to see the leader of the Sun, Saber, making his appearance. His fur sparkled in the sunlight giving him an odd awe effect.

"Shouldn't you be making your leave already, your rouge gang is starting to stink up our camp," Shadestar hissed out. Saber looked at her amused.

"This news sounds quiet exciting in this seemingly boring lifestyle so I have a proposition for you," Saber said coyly circling the leader before stopping and siting neatly in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Oh dare I say it, let's us _help _you,"

**AN: And the plot thickens. I had a fun time writing the kits so thanks to the people who gave them such interesting personalities! Anyways hope you enjoy and sorry for the lateness!**


	6. Chapter 4: Strange Relationships

**AN: The next chapter will be an AN note, but don't worry right after the AN I'll post the chapter. Reason for the AN note: Well I just have some major plans to tell you about. Anyways... enjoy!**

**Sun's Shadow:**  
_Chapter 4:_ Strange Relationships  
**-Mintleaf's POV-**

"War? Dawnstar we can't go to war with RiverClan it's the last thing we need, especially since leaf-bare is approaching and I just can not stand if others-" Mintleaf was talking in rapid beats but she was cut off by Dawnstar who gave her a silencing yet wary glare.

"There's nothing I can do, the clan is outraged and though the even thought that RiverClan would do this is _sickening_ there's nothing I can do, it's their scent," Dawnstar turned her head downward. Mintleaf could see the struggle she was having within.

"What if it wasn't them, you smelt that foreign under laying scent didn't you, something just doesn't seem right," Mintleaf pleaded.

"I know, I know," Dawnstar muttered.

Mintleaf couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder to the precise moment that war was actually declared:

_The beautiful white, half-blind, medicine cat watched as her apprentice concentrated hard on identifying the herbs that sat in front of him. Mintleaf let out an amused mewl when the small brown tom sneezed from getting to close to the different smells of the herbs._

"_Ah sorry Mintleaf, I'll fix them!" Streakpaw said getting straight to work._

"_Take your time Streakpaw, a medicine cat needs to be patient yet efficient, I'll be back in a bit," Mintleaf took this moment to stroll out of the medicine cat den. What she saw was pure horror._

_Three kits bodies laid bloody in a heap on the fresh-kill pile. She obviously wasn't the first to notice because cries of outrage and anguish rang out through the camp. She watched as others came out to investigate, in particular Dawnstar the leader of WindClan._

"_RiverClan! Their scent is all over," A WindClan warrior exclaimed from the mass._

_Mintleaf made her way slowly over and sniffed. She could feel the stares of the cats on her back. It did smell like RiverClan and something else she couldn't pinpoint. Through the cries for blood from her clan mates her eyes connected with Dawnstar who looked particularly crushed._

Mintleaf was shaken out of her revere by Dawnstar who started to pace in her den.

"I'm sorry Mintleaf, WindClan calls for the blood of the betrayal and as leader I'm obligated to give it to them," Dawnstar murmured. Mintleaf stared at her defeated.

"What about Pearlpaw?" Mintleaf asked softly. She watched as the pale ginger she-cat in front of her stopped pacing and fixed her with ocean blue eyes.

"My ties are to WindClan, like I said there is not much I can do," Dawnstar replied.

Mintleaf nodded slowly before padding out of the den in full thought. She knew that Dawnstar was going to try and keep as less of a bloodshed as possible; she just wished that she would be let into the plans so she wouldn't have to worry so much.

**-Splashpaw's POV-**

Splashpaw was known for his rather _extravagant_ pranks (mostly to get under Russetwind's fur), but he was finally not in the mood. How anyone can expect him to be all happy and fun while doom was impending on his home needed to open their eyes. Everyone was sort of in a slump, except for most of the Sun cats.

Sure, Honeybee was worried and Mirror promised not to go down without a fight, but it wasn't their clan mates that would probably die if a fight ever came. Not to mention Splashpaw had some apprentice friends _in_ WindClan. All of this thinking was becoming a stressor that just put dampened on Splashpaw's whole mood.

The Gathering wasn't till a little more than a half moon and he figured by then there would be major unnecessary consequences. The only thing that was bothering him was the _why_. _Why _was WindClan declaring war?

As he walked to where he usually met Russetwind before they went out, he caught sight of Pearlpaw talking to Ashfrost by the opposite edge of the camp. No one seemed to take notice of them, and they appeared to be in their own little world talking, so Spalshpaw decided to eavesdrop.

As he "covertly" got in hearing distance, he quietly listened to their chatter:

"Ashfrost are you sure WindClan wants war, Dawnstar wouldn't go to war for no reason! She's a fierce, strong, level headed leader, and-" Pearlpaw was cut off in her rant by Ashfrost who swiped a comforting tail over the smaller she-cat.

"I know Pearlpaw, I have nothing but respect for WindClan's leader, but the facts speak for themselves, WindClan _has _declared war on us for reasons unknown," Ashfrost watched as Pearlpaw brightened up like she just got an idea.

"I can go talk to Dawnstar! Won't you take me to her?" Pearlpaw pleaded. Ashfrost gave her a stern look.

"Are you suggesting we disobey Shadestar's orders of staying in the camp?" Ashfrost asked cautiously.

"No! Of course not, it's just, I want to know _why_," Pearlpaw mewed solemnly. Ashfrost look softened.

Splashpaw was close to voicing his agreement.

"I understand your worry, but you must be patient, you'll get your chance in due time," Ashfrost stood up from his sitting position, "I have to go now, I'm part of the small hunting patrol going out," and with that Ashfrost took his leave.

Splashpaw stayed hidden, watching Pearlpaw stare at Ashfrost till he was out of her line of vision. Then slowly she started to walk to the edge of camp, it looked to Spalshpaw like she was having an inner war within herself. When it looked like she was about to leave the borders Splashpaw jumped out of his hiding spot.

"Where are you going?" he questioned loudly, making Pearlpaw jump and spin around.

"Splashpaw! You scared me," Pearlpaw exclaimed looking at the brown tabby tom whose golden, amber eyes were staring at her quizzically.

"Where are you going?" He repeated staring at her.

"No where…"

"Really because it looked like you were leaving the camp to go to WindClan, but that's just me,"

No response came from Pearlpaw.

"I'm kind of disappointed actually, I thought you were going to wait for the seclusion of night to make your great escape, not just… walk out," Splashpaw said wistfully. Pearlpaw gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" Pearlpaw didn't look like she would put up much a fight. She wouldn't even cause a scene, she grew up with Splashpaw and she couldn't even think of even attempting to harm him.

"No not really, but can I make a suggestion?"

Pearlpaw nodded her head.

"Ask Shadestar first, and if she says no, then we can go and ask Dawnstar."

"We?"

"Yeah I'm going with you of course," Splashpaw stated like it was obvious.

"Thank you…"

"Come on let's go ask Shadestar," Splashpaw meowed, motioning her with his tail as he turned around swiftly. Pearlpaw trotted up next to him.

As they approached the clearing of the camp they could see Shadestar discussing something with other cats. Splashpaw couldn't help but notice Russetwind and remembered that he was supposed to meet him at the entrance for some training. He figured he was going to be reprimanded the minute Russetwind laid eyes on him, but the brown tabby tom gave him a silent look before focusing his attention back to the conversation. Curiously Splashpaw did the same:

"This is insane! We don't even know _why_ they've declared war," Splashpaw turned to see a pretty blue gray she-cat, Brookstorm, voicing her opinion. He figured that seemed to be the question on _everyone's _mind

He noticed that the group surrounding Shadestar was actually quiet small. There was Brookstorm, Russetwind, Flowerrush, Duskclaw, and the deputy Pebblefrost.

"I agree, whatever they presume we did can't be worth a blood bath," This time his mentor, Russetwind spoke.

"Not to mention having these Sun cats here is quiet unnerving, some of them disappearing for days at a time, the question is what motives for helping us are there?" Flowerrush asked suspiciously.

"Most of us can't just sit around anymore, we need a plan of action," Russetwind mewed to Shadestar who looked deep in thought.

"They've made no move to contact us except for that attack on Ashfrost and Bluefoot, and even then we didn't get much," Pebblefrost muttered.

"So then the best thing to do is to contact them first," Duskclaw suggested. Everyone seemed to nod.

"Then we'll send a group out, now who to choose-" Shadestar started before Splashpaw heard Pearlpaw interrupt.

"We'll go!"

All of the six pairs of eyes looked at the two apprentices standing near the group. Russetwind gave him a curious look.

"How long have you been there?" Brookstorm snapped at them warily.

"We sort of eavesdropped on most of the situation," Splashpaw gave them all an impish look.

"That's why we said we'll go," Pearlpaw meowed.

"Absolutely not," Shadestar stated.

"What, why-" Pearlpaw was cut off by a familiar cocky voice that belonged to the leader of the Sun cats.

"Oh Shadestar, let the kits go and have an adventure," Saber stated walking up to the group. Behind him Splashpaw could see the familiar she-cat deputy known as Autumnsun following closely.

"This is not your call to make, outsider, step aside," The huge dark gray deputy gave Saber a challenging glare. The sleek black tom didn't give Pebblefrost a second look as he focused on Shadestar.

"What are you more likely to fight with, a group of warriors or a bunch of kits?" Saber commented cryptically as he sat down within the group. Splashpaw glared at the black tom for referencing him _twice_ as being a kit.

"I agree," Russetwind stated.

"What? I am not a kit! Don't agree with him," Splashpaw exclaimed, turning his glaring eyes over to his mentor who gave him a silencing look.

"He's saying that when you come across a patrol they'll be less threatened if they see apprentices than warriors, it might make the trip… safer," Russetwind explained making Splashpaw feel more than a little embarrassed at his previous interjection.

"Also to help your odds, we should go talk to the other clans and make sure they don't interfere," Saber commented idly.

"Fine then, Russetwind and Flowerrush, are your apprentices ready to go on this trip?" Shadestar asked the mentors.

"Of course, I believe Pearlpaw is fully capable," Flowerrush said nodding at her apprentice who beamed proudly under the praise. Shadestar turned to Russetwind who was giving Splashpaw a look he couldn't decipher.

To tell the truth, Splashpaw might have been a tiny bit nervous that Russetwind would decline, and say he wasn't ready. In all honesty, Splashpaw really wanted his mentor to say something of such praise like Flowerrush, but all he got was a stereotypical Russetwind comment.

"Hn, that mouse brain is one of a kind," The brown tabby tom stated and Splashpaw couldn't have asked for anything different from Russetwind. He even had a sense of pride from getting a semi-compliment out of the usually stoic tom.

"And Brookstorm I would like to ask if Darkpaw is ready also?" Shadestar looked toward the blue gray she-cat who nodded in return.

"For the last apprentice-" Shadestar was interrupted by Saber.

"No need, Autumnsun's apprentice will also be going," Saber looked over at the reddish orange she-cat that sat by his side. She looked surprised before nodding.

"Your help isn't needed with this," Shadestar looked at the black tom who gave her a mischievous look.

"I might be helping you, but it doesn't mean I trust you, so I'm sending one of mine as insurance that you don't keep anything hidden from me," Saber mewed bluntly.

"Fine, you said something about the other clans?" Shadestar asked, giving Saber a serious, all business, look.

"Yes well I was thinking, six all together and then split half and half, three to the Shadows and the other three to the Thunders," Saber's voice sounded so dreary that he could have yawned and it wouldn't make a difference.

"Your group _suggestions_?" Shadestar asked, purposely exaggerating the word suggestions to get the point across.

"Well, pick two of your trusted warriors, and then I'll supply the rest of the group with Sun cats,"

"That's a disadvantage to my cats,"

"Yes well if I had my way you'd be out of the equation," This time Saber did yawn.

"He means that our ties are not to RiverClan, if there were a fight, you would want more of your trusted allies here and not on an errand mission," Autumnsun seemed to spread some enlightenment to the group.

Splashpaw couldn't help but think that those two Sun cats seemed to have the oddest relationship.

"Russetwind and Duskclaw, would you be willing to go?" Shadestar asked with the cats in front of her.

"Of course," Duskclaw said while Russetwind only nodded.

"Good, now what about you?" Shadestar asked looking toward Saber.

"Jumper and his apprentice will go to the Shadows and I will go to the Thunders," Saber said, this statement caused others to speak out at the same time.

"You're going?" this came from Autumnsun.

"You're missing someone," and this came from Shadestar.

"I'm equivalent to two others," Saber cocked his head to the side; arrogance seemed to radiate off of him.

Even Splashpaw was a little surprised that the leader of the Sun's wanted to leave, it just simply wasn't done. A leader didn't leave their clan unless they _had_ too, much less go on a potentially dangerous mission when they didn't have to.

"If you're going then I'm going," The Sun deputy voiced giving Saber a 'dare to say something otherwise' look.

"Eh? Fine, fine, I'll tell Forestfire that she'll be taking lead for now," Saber looked at the small group, "Well if all the talking and negotiating is over, I'll go take a long needed nap," and with that the two Sun cats walked away.

Splashpaw looked at Pearlpaw who looked just as confused. Seeing a deputy order around a leader wasn't something you see everyday, or much less ever.

Yes, Splashpaw came to the conclusion that those two were _very_ strange.

**AN: Next chapter: An apprentice is getting their name and a little more insight on the mysterious cats that are causing all the trouble... since I have the rest of the story planned expect little teasers on whats to come. Anyways... tell me how I'm doing so far! **


	7. AN Note

Dear Everyone,

Like I had informed in the previous chapter I was making an Authors Note for this chapter.

First I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!

I would like to state that there will be precisely seven chapters after this note. This includes the Epilogue at the end and the announcement of some special things.

As you can see, seven chapters are kind of short to sum up this story. So it's my pleasure to say that there **will** be a sequel.

I'm still thinking of title names so for now let me tell you what this AN note is really about, because there will be a sequel, new characters shall be introduced and since I'm not as creative as you guys are I'm leaving you with the job of creating these new characters.

These are vague descriptions because they possibly ruin secrets of the stories plot:

1-A she-cat of Experienced Warrior age. She must have a clan name.

2-A tom. Genuinely evil personality. Does **not** have a clan name.

3-A tom. A follower personality. Does **not** have a clan name.

4-A tom. A naïve follower personality. Does **not** have a clan name.

5-A she-cat. Genuinely evil personality. Does **not** have a clan name.

6-A she-cat. A follower personality, but rather timid. Does **not** have a clan name.

7-A tom of Experienced Warrior age. Does **not** have a clan name.

8-A tom of Experienced Warrior age. Does **not** have a clan name.

9-A she-cat of Experienced Warrior age. Does **not** have a clan name.

Alright that's it. If for some reason I need another character I will tell you to check back to this chapter.

**Forum:**

**Category: (The number next to the cat you are trying for)**

**Name: **

**Description:**

**Personality:**

That's all I can really ask for since the cats roles are mysteries.

There is no limit to how many categories you can do, just **one** cat per category.

I would prefer you guys **PM**ed me your submissions (**Note:** these cats will be used **only** in the **sequel**).

The winners for each category will be posted at the end of the story along with the Epilogue.

I know this is **REALLY** late, so you don't need to tell me. Hopefully I can make it up to you guys and continually have faster updates at least so I can end this story.

Thank You

_Sanity vs. Insanity_


	8. Chapter 5: Smells Fishy

**AN: Make sure you guys go and submit your cats!**

**Sun's Shadow  
**_Chapter 5: _Smells Fishy  
**-Songfur's POV-**

Songfur watched silently as Snowypaw chattered excitedly to Mistypaw who in return listened quietly. Elmspot, ThunderClan's medicine cat, sat neatly next to the RiverClan medicine cat in mutual greeting.

"Mintleaf should be here soon right?" Elmspot questioned looking toward the bushes that the WindClan medicine cat usually came from. Songfur's whiskers twitched at the mention of the name.

"Even Shadowwhisper is here, do you think something happened?" the overly talkative brown she-cat continued turning her attention over to the dark gray tom who was sitting patiently near his apprentice.

When it didn't seem like Songfur was going to respond to the absence of WindClan, Elmspot changed the subject.

"Have you had any dreams lately?" the smaller she-cat asked.

"StarClan is giving us signs," Songfur meowed softly for only Elmspot's ears.

"Yes I do feel something ominous approaching," the ThunderClan medicine cat grew instantly quieter with such dreary talk.

All heads turned when a rustle came from the left, and a beautiful white she-cat and a smaller brown tom trotted into the clearing.

"Mintleaf, good of you to finally make it," Shadowwhisper rose from his seated position.

"Yes well let's go," the WindClan medicine cat replied softly motioning for them to start heading up to the Moonpool.

As they reached the top Songfur asked them to stop and for Snowypaw to come forward.

"I, Songfur, medicine cat of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons. Snowypaw, do you promise to uphold the way of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" the pretty golden brown she-cat watched as her apprentice beamed at her excitedly.

"I do," Snowypaw replied.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Snowypaw, from this moment you shall be known as Snowylight. StarClan honors your knowledge and certainty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan."

Songfur finished by resting her muzzle on her apprentice's head; Snowylight licked her shoulder in return.

**-Mirror's POV-**

Mirror waited in the clearing of the Clan cat's camp. She was used to waking up early so she was the only one sitting there while others slept. She could see some cats lurking around, Clan or Sun, she couldn't tell. She was too focused on the information she had received prior to this day:

_She had been following Foxpaw and Heartpaw throughout their daily apprentice chores. It was quiet similar to what she had to do except most days Saber would help out. Oddly enough he always said he was bored. She couldn't really understand why he would pick doing chores to alleviate his boredom. _

"_Hey Mirror you paying attention?" A rather obnoxious voice broke through Mirror's thoughts. She stared blankly at a reddish-brown she-cat who she recognized as Foxpaw. Standing next to her was a ginger she-cat who she knew to be Heartpaw._

"_What?" Mirror asked, obviously not paying attention._

"_We're going to change the Elder's bedding, you coming?" Heartpaw asked._

"_Oh will Alira be there?" Mirror wondered aloud. _

"_If she's an Elder she should be there," Foxpaw answered._

"_Well I wouldn't be so sure, what with Leafstorm and Stepfoot there," Heartpaw said and Foxpaw gave a snort._

"_Who?" Mirror asked._

"_Oh just some grumpy Elders who Heartpaw swears have a vendetta against her for not arranging the bedding properly," Foxpaw replied with a hint of amusement in her voice._

"_They do, at least Shadefeather and Robinsong are there they tell us some interesting stories," Heartpaw mused in thought._

"_Oh then you'll love Alira she has a whole bunch of stories!" Mirror exclaimed remembering that time that Alira promised to share the story about Saber's mother. That's something she's been itching to hear since they got to the Clans._

"_Mirror," the fluffy white she-cat looked in the direction of her name to see her mentor, Autumnsun, padding up to her. The two apprentices Mirror had been trailing gave each other uneasy glances before scurrying away._

"_Autumnsun," Mirror greeted trying to look as professional as possible._

"_Saber needs you to go on a mission." That was the only answer she got as of that moment. Later on in the day she was sent to Saber who filled her in on the "tedious" stuff._

_Her whole job was to report anything and everything to him._

"I'm sure Dawnstar will have a solid explanation." Mirror turned to peer at the incoming voices. She recognized Pearlpaw, who had been talking, almost immediately followed by Splashpaw and Darkpaw.

"That is if they'll even let us talk to her, for all we know they'll attack us on sight," Darkpaw mewled as they padded there way over to Mirror at the entrance.

"Try to be optimistic, Darkpaw, WindClan isn't a bunch of savages," Splashpaw reasoned in response.

"Oh hey Mirror," Pearlpaw greeted her along with Splashpaw. Darkpaw just looked slightly annoyed at the whole outcome. Mirror never really liked the black tom's rudeness.

"Everyone looks like there here, good," Shadestar came up behind the group of apprentices followed by Russetwind and Duskclaw. Mirror could see Saber, Autumnsun, Jumper and Hawk coming up from the side.

"You four are to go to WindClan, if they threaten your lives you will not risk yourself. However if you are able to talk to Dawnstar your task is to find out a reason for this war declaration," Shadestar addressed Mirror and the other three apprentices who nodded in agreement.

"Duskclaw will go to ThunderClan and Russetwind will go to ShadowClan. You're mission is to assure that our fellow Clans will not interfere in this battle, we don't need to create and even bloodier war." This time Shadestar addressed the two warriors by her side.

"I'll expect you all back before the Gathering in a half-moon," Shadestar looked at everyone.

"Sounds reasonable." Mirror watched as Saber started a slow walk out of the camp. The rest of the group followed.

At a short distance in front of the camp entrance the Sun leader stopped.

"The apprentices continue forward, and the rest of us will head toward the Shadows territory," Saber stated with finality. The giant group split ways, leaving Pearlpaw, Splashpaw, Darkpaw, and Mirror alone to walk to WindClan.

"This is kind of a like our first test to becoming warriors," Pearlpaw mewled breaking the silence.

"Taking a walk through the territories is hardly a warrior's role," Darkpaw muttered in return, keeping a steady pace ahead of the group. Splashpaw trailed behind slightly, leaving Mirror and Pearlpaw flanking each other in the middle.

"I think this is a very important task we were given," Mirror replied in a snappish tone. The fluffy white she-cat had grown a friendship with Pearlpaw over this short time and she didn't appreciate Darkpaw constant remarks.

"If it wasn't for your leader you wouldn't even be on this mission, sending one of the Sun with us is honestly disgraceful in my point of view," the black tom hissed back, he turned to face the group. His pale blue eyes fixed on Mirror.

"I'm only here to help, accept it or not. You don't have to be rude about it." The two arguers stared at each other challengingly.

"Don't fight," Pearlpaw interjected stepping between the two.

"I second that, come on we should stay by the lake as we get closer to WindClan border," Splashpaw trotted up ahead of the group toward the edge of the lake. Mirror was the first to look away from Darkpaw as she padded after Splashpaw.

"Don't let Darkpaw get under your fur, he's nice sometimes I swear," Splashpaw murmured just out of hearing range of Pearlpaw and Darkpaw who were trailing behind as they also came up to the lake.

Mirror only nodded her understanding.

As the group continued following the circular path of the lake Darkpaw suddenly stopped.

"Do you smell that?" the black tom crouched down low.

Mirror didn't think they were that close to WindClan territory to actually run into a patrol.

"Yeah it smells like…RiverClan?" The was the last thing Mirror heard from Splashpaw as a big blur caught in her line of sight, and a huge force ran into her side, sending her flying into the lake bed.

The water was icy cold, since the seasons were changing. All Mirror could think about was the feeling of ice prickling her paws and the choking of freezing water as she seemed to sink more than float.

Just as all the strength was about to leave her she felt a tugging on her pelt. She felt her body hang like dead weight as she was pulled toward shore, the chilling feeling leaving her body drained.

"Mirror? Hey Mirror, you okay?" she thought she heard Pearlpaw's voice hovering above her. Then she felt a warm presence pressed against her side.

"I think she's alright," this time it was Splashpaw.

"What about Darkpaw?" Pearlpaw's seemed closer than before.

"I'm fine, how is she?" came the black tom's meow.

"What happened?" Mirror choked up, blinking her bleary eyes.

"Foreign cat's came out of nowhere, they pushed you into the lake and wrestled with Splashpaw and me, Darkpaw jumped in to save you," Pearlpaw summed up.

"Are you alright to move?" Splashpaw asked.

Mirror noticed it was Pearlpaw's warm body that was lying next to her. The soaked white she-cat stood up on shaky legs.

"Give her a second, the water was freezing," Darkpaw was watching her carefully.

"Who attacked us?" Mirror shook herself off and laid back down.

"Two tom's one of them pushed you in while they wrestled with Splashpaw, Pearlpaw and me. When they noticed me they seemed to realize they were outnumbered so they retreated. We noticed you weren't floating back up so I had to come get you," Darkpaw muttered.

"Thank you," Mirror stated to the black tom, who in response turned his head away with a huff.

"The only weird thing is that they smelled like RiverClan," Splashpaw murmured and Pearlpaw nodded her agreement.

"RiverClan was kind of overpowering but there was something else, another layer I couldn't quiet put my paw on, plus they were trained not just some random loners," Darkpaw shook off some more water droplets from his fur.

Mirror wasn't sure what was going on, but there seemed to be something more than just the incoming battle with WindClan.

**-Duskclaw's POV-**

The trip to the border was pretty quiet, not even the overly cocky Sun leader had anything to say. The only talk that was heard was off the groups.

The leader and Autumnsun would be joining him in traveling to ThunderClan while Jumper and Hawk would go with Russetwind. Honestly he didn't like being around the elusive black tom, Saber, all too much, but his second in command was rather nice in the short conversations he had talked to her.

To deep in his silent musings he didn't realize they had reached ShadowClan border until Russetwind spoke up.

"We'll wait here for a patrol," the experienced warrior stated stopping just shy of the territory.

"Let's not waste time, just go up to the camp. I'm sure you'll meet someone along the way," Saber started brushing past the group.

"Our rules are different from outsiders, we'd be trespassing. Not a good first impression to set when we're trying to keep their involvement out of a battle," Russetwind stepped in front of the leader.

"He's right Saber, we should wait for a patrol," Autumnsun voiced from her position near Duskclaw.

"The ShadowClan patrol will probably not let us pass, we'll stay hidden and when you deal with patrol we'll make our way across. Deal?" Saber padded back to his position besides Autumnsun.

"It's easier if they don't know there presence, six cats is bigger than a normal patrol, yes?" This time it was the usually quiet Jumper who spoke up.

"True, fine stay hidden, when we leave with the patrol to the camp you make a run for ThunderClan border, Duskclaw will lead the way," Russetwind nodded toward the blue striped tom.

"Good, let's hide then I smell an approaching patrol," Saber bounded off into the bushes followed by Autumnsun.

Duskclaw crouched low in the same hiding place, watching silently as the ShadowClan patrol made their way swiftly over to them.

**AN: Again I realize that lateness... but better late than never yes?  
Next Chapter: Trouble with ShadowClan and the untimely death of a loved one!**


	9. Chapter 6: Harming Innocents

**AN: Quicker update? Make sure you guys send in your cats! If you don't then I'll just have to make some of my own, and you'll be missing out on a great chance to get some important characters into the sequel! So send in those cat's!**

**Sun's Shadow:**  
_Chapter 6: _Harming Innocents  
**-Hawk's POV-**

Hawk kept himself slightly behind Jumper and the RiverClan warrior, Russetwind, when the ShadowClan patrol approached. He was surprised by the lack of hostility between tribes; they only looked slightly ruffled by appearance by their borders.

The patrol consisted of three unrecognizable figures. A black she-cat with white paws and two similarly looking gray coated tom's who looked particularly annoyed by the new comers.

"What is the meaning of this?" the black she-cat stated leaving her gaze more on Jumper and Hawk than on the Russetwind.

"Blackwind I have an urgent request from Shadestar for Skystar if you'll let us meet with her," Russetwind drew the attention of the leader of the patrol, who fixed them all with a suspicious look.

"They don't smell of RiverClan," Blackwind stated and Russetwind turned his head to peer at Jumper and Hawk blandly, like he didn't realize they were behind him, before focusing his attention back on the ShadowClan patrol.

"They're apart of a group Shadestar has taken, she'll clear up everything at the next Gathering," Russetwind informed.

Hawk heard a fairly faint rustling come from the bush that Saber, Autumnsun and Duskclaw hid in. The Sun apprentice kept his gaze fixed forward along with Jumper as Blackwind turned her head in that direction. Russetwind tried to play it off, but Hawk could tell he heard it by the tense posture he took.

Seeing as no one responded to the sound Blackwind looked back toward the RiverClan group.

"Why can't this urgent news you have be talked about at Gathering too?" Hawk watched the two gray tom's by Blackwind's side crouch ever so slightly, in response the muscular dark brown tabby tom hissed.

Just like that the two groups were unsheathing claws and glaring daggers at the other. Russetwind looked only slightly miffed at the change of events.

"Like I said, Blackwind, we don't want trouble just to talk to Skystar," the handsome brown tom, despite the cool attitude, was just as prepared for a battle.

"You understand my situation isn't quite ideal, if I send one of them back we're outnumbered," Blackwind didn't straighten herself, letting her eyes dart to each of them.

"You may just take me if it eases the situation; Shadestar has no intention of deceiving ShadowClan." Hawk didn't know what to make of the new proposition; he was half expecting Saber to come bursting out of the bushes and say otherwise.

"Shadestar is smart to have sent you, Russetwind, if it wasn't for Pebblefrost being a fearsome adversary I'm sure you would be deputy," the black she-cat relaxed, causing her two clanmates to also, reluctantly, straighten from their crouched positions.

Hawk, getting a look from Jumper, sheathed his claws going back to standing behind the group.

"Thank you," Russetwind murmured checking quickly behind him at his two Sun companions

"However you are the only one setting a paw into our camp, the others will wait outside," Blackwind turned, motioning for the RiverClan group to follow.

"Understood," Russetwind trotted after the retreating ShadowClan patrol.

Hawk, giving one last look at the group hiding in the bushes, shot off after them.

**-Autumnsun's POV-**

"You almost gave our position away," hissed Duskclaw as they made their way across ShadowClan's territory, sticking close to the water.

"Well I didn't appreciate being called slaves to disgraceful Clan cats," Saber remarked casually taking the lead of the group.

"You know that Russetwind did not mean anything by it," Autumnsun interjected earning an annoyed look from Saber.

"Did I?" the handsome black tom growled keeping his eyes forward as they walked.

"It doesn't matter, I didn't realize your emotions would compromise the safety of one of my clanmates," Duskclaw retorted angrily.

"Shut up, pest, before I send you into the lake. I'm going to scout ahead, make sure you catch up," Saber finished before picking up his speed and breaking the line of sight of the two.

"He takes the reputation of Sun very seriously," Autumnsun filled the silence, as she picked up her pace.

"I take the safety of my Clan seriously," Duskclaw informed keeping up with the reddish-orange she-cat.

"I agree, please don't place judgment over him. He honestly wants to help."

"You seem very protective over others opinions of him," Duskclaw looked out over the expanse of forest, like he could spot Saber among the brush.

"Isn't your Clan the same way?" Autumnsun saw the flash of Saber's black coat before it disappeared again, she quickened her pace.

"I just figured it was for a different reason." The Sun deputy didn't get any other answer as they caught up with Saber, who gave them both unreadable stares.

**-Splashpaw's POV-**

"Mirror are you sure you're okay?" Pearlpaw looked over at the usually fluffy white she-cat.

"Yeah let's go," Mirror tried to shake some of the water off of her, the chill from the winds making her ears flatten.

"If you're going to slow us down don't bother saying you're alright," Darkpaw stated, he was equally soaked but didn't look the slightest bit cold. Mirror gave him an annoyed glare.

"Oh don't you two start again," Splashpaw interrupted padding up to Pearlpaw as the ginger and cream she-cat started to stand from her laid down position.

"Honestly I'm fine," Mirror flexed her paws when she also stood up. The two tom's, however, were not paying attention to her. They had both turned their attention to Pearlpaw who had stumbled upon standing.

"You okay, Pearlpaw?" Splashpaw moved over by the she-cat's side.

"I think my paws twisted from the fight," she murmured in response.

"Just great," Darkpaw muttered walking over to inspect Pearlpaw's injury.

"We should head back," Mirror didn't like the prospect of hurting one of her new friends, plus Shadestar had said if there was problems they should head back. Instead of the expected agreements the two RiverClan tom's gave each other looks.

"No way, we're almost there," Darkpaw voiced.

"But Pearlpaw is hurt!" Mirror couldn't believe that Darkpaw was going to risk the injury of one of his clanmates over completing an assignment.

"I agree with Darkpaw," Splashpaw looked down at Pearlpaw with a worried glance.

"Not you too, Splashpaw!" Mirror exclaimed.

"We don't know about the Sun, but we have RiverClan pride. Pearlpaw understands this," Darkpaw muttered looking toward the open fields.

"How could you say that RiverClan is more important than one of your clanmates safety!"

"My clan's safety is _always_ more important," Darkpaw hissed, his pale blue eyes flashed with anger.

"Mirror, please, I want to go on. Darkpaw is right, we all need to do this for the safety of _all_ RiverClan cats," Pearlpaw started to walk on shaky paws. Splashpaw stayed close to the hurt she-cat.

"WindClan will help Pearlpaw when we get there," Splashpaw assured.

"If you're sure Pearlpaw," Mirror took her eyes off Darkpaw to face the ginger she-cat.

"We need to know, despite the dangers," Pearlpaw murmured getting an agreeing nod from Splashpaw.

**-Snowylight's POV- **

Snowylight had spent her first night out of the apprentice den and instead was now deemed worthy of sleeping in the medicine cat quarters. She could still feel the excitement under her fur as she woke up the next morning, despite not being able to get a response from the usually happy go lucky WindClan's medicine cat apprentice, Streakpaw.

The gray and white she-cat had opted to sleep closer to the entrance of the den, while Songfur had taken her normal sleeping position near the back. Snowylight was careful not to wake the Sun apprentice, Honeybee, who was still recovering from her sickness. She figured the small ginger she-cat would be up and going in the next few days.

"Songfur, you awake?" Snowylight had crept toward the back of the den peering at her sleeping mentor.

When she got no response she padded closer to the golden brown medicine cat.

"Songfur?" Snowylight pressed a paw into the side of her mentor leaning in closer.

With a startling realization the gray and white she-cat took several steps backwards.

Songfur wasn't asleep, she was dead.

**AN: **My deepest apologies to the creator of Songfur, she will be a missed character of mine to writer. However this shows the fact that there **will** be deaths in this story, and the sequel. I hope none of you feel offended by it, it's part of the writing process. Also, if you feel like your cats aren't getting enough recognition please feel free to PM or leave a review about it and I will definitaly write them more into the story! This however only applies to people who have **no** cats that are being regularly mentioned, not for people with multiple cats and one is getting higher recognition over another. Thank you!  
**Next Chapter: **A ThunderClan misunderstanding and the suspects for Songfur's death!


End file.
